tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerakyn
We are in exile, our path home is barred from us. Live among them and be smith, merchant, or soldier. With every deed you forge our futures here and with every action we shall be judged. ''- Kyth''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Once the unwilling soldiers of the great Prismatic Dragon, Kerafyrm, the Aerakyn are now free from his thrall. Unable to return to their homelands, they seek to re-establish their culture on Norrath. Having been used as shock troops by Kerafyrm throughout the Age's End, they are looked at with suspicion, but the Aerakyn are determined to prove their worth.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races To play an Aerakyn character, it must be unlocked. Purchase the Aerakyn race through the Marketplace. Attributes= All start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and are able to function well as any class. Strength 25 Agility 18 Stamina 30 Intelligence 10 Wisdom 17 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Pyrebreath Bulwark The aerakyn uses flame breath to wrap themselves in a cloak of fire, curing elemental effects and granting them a ward against elemental damage. Dispels 7 levels of elemental hostile effects on caster. Wards caster against 40 points of elemental damage. 10.0 seconds Featherfall The aerakyn's wings allow them to slow their descent when falling. Featherfall is inactive while on horseback. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. Passive Spell Wing Beat The aerakyn can call upon a gust of wind to give them a short burst of speed. Increases in-combat movement speed of caster by 50.0%. Increases speed of caster by 50.0%. 36.0 seconds Glide Combined with the Aerakyn's natural ability to slow their descent when falling, Glide allows the Aerakyn to travel a greater distance than before after jumping. Glide is inactive while on horseback. Allows caster to jump farther. Until Canceled |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Elddar Mind Your intelligence is higher from your years of study. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Ancient Strength Your powerful draconic blood increases your strength. Increases STR of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Dyn'leth's Reflexes Increases Mult-Attack Chance. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Veeshan's Embrace Increases minsitration, ranged and crushing skills. Increases Ministration, Crushing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Winged Frenzy Increases slashing, piercing and disruption skills. Increases Slashing, Piercing and Disruption of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Mixed Heritage Grants a small amount of normalized healing and damage which scales with level. Increases Ability Modifier of caster by 1.2 Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Veldyn's Touch Improves health regeneration rate when out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Flame Broiled Your experience on your own has allowed you to sustain yourself longer when eating. Improves the duration of food by 10%. Passive Spell Lethar's Blessing Improves the duration of all tradeskilled potions by 20 percent. Improves the duration of potions by 20%. Passive Spell Toxic Lineage Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Fortitude of the Brood Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Focused Mind Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Elemental Inheritance A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Disease Scales Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Arcane Talents Aerakyn are particularly adept at creating spells allowing them to use less power with their reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Sage reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Skilled Hands While tradeskilling, you will gain an additional chance to have a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Quick Hands While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress by 2.0%. Passive Spell Elddar Artistry Those aerakyn who choose Woodworking as a tradeskill profession will gain an additional durability increase while crafting. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Serpent's Spine Training Aerakyn are accustomed to creating their own weapons. Increases Metalworking of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race